


The Past Years

by Yoyoyoyo



Series: Choi Household [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: This is how the household was born and we might thank Jisoo for that.





	1. Right Where We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been crushing on each other but are both too scared to confess. They met in a batch reunion but both are, sadly, taken. That shit hurts.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in their last year of high school when they first saw each other. Back then, he has a long hair. Literally. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he's popular around the campus. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was part of a unit team called _The Leaders_ with the title of leader being himself. Jeonghan knew he has a large fanbase, but so does him. And that didn't stop Jeonghan to have a crush on Seungcheol.

"Oh, man," Jisoo says in English. The man first introduced himself as Joshua in their first year of high school but Jeonghan later discovered that the LA boy has a Korean name. He can call him both ways, anyway.

Jisoo looks at Jeonghan dumbly. "Ya, best friend, when will you confess to Daddy S.coups —"

"Shua!" Jeonghan blushes.

With a subtle roll of his eyes, Jisoo murmurs, "Always just blushing, never confessing... this is why I love America."

Jeonghan blushes harder. Who can blame him?! Jisoo just called his crush with a very kinky name. It's even a bit embarassing that Jeonghan also uses that as an adjective to describe Choi Seungcheol. Okay, that's hella embarassing.

Hearing the other bed creaking, the long haired man watches as Jisoo went out of the door. "Since you always want to avoid the topic, okay, I'll let you! I'm headed to a charity, anyway."

Jisoo's right. He avoids the topic, always. And when they graduated, Jeonghan still has his confession only to himself.

So, when they met again for a batch reunion in their third year of college, Jeonghan hadn't really expected to feel his infatuation again, especially with the fact that he was currently (badly) dating someone that time.

And Seungcheol was taken, too.

Sadly, he's aware on how mean he sounds right now, but Seungcheol kept looking at Yoon Jeonghan. Why can't he? Jeonghan just went from a drastic change (and so is Choi's heart going on a major panic). The last time he saw the man, he still has his long hair. Right now, it was chopped off neatly at the back, but with most hair on the other side serving as bangs. It still looks extremely fluffy and Seungcheol tries (he does not) to not run his fingers on that hair.

"So, are you going to confess now to flower boy."

"Jihoon, I'm dating."

Jihoon scoffs, "You guys only go out for dates. She's just basically a hangout buddy." Seungcheol tries (he fails) not to flinch at that. Oh, yeah. He and Nayoung looks more of hangout buddies.

"We still need to get to know each other —"

"That's what you've been saying for the past 3 years."

"I don't know you can count, Soonyoung."

The dancer scoffs. "Thanks, leader-nim. Years in high school led me to the right luck," he jokes. Pointing his glass at the beautiful man, he continues, "But obviously, you're not having any of my right lucks to talk to him."

Seungcheol hates it how his friends are so, _so_ , right. Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon are his juniors back in high school with their acknowledged unit, _The Leaders_. They were known because they were the respective leaders of the vocal, hip-hop and performance unit in the campus. The unit was considered the dream team. _Phenomenal_.

However, when Seungcheol graduated, the group was broken. Seungcheol is the general pillar and losing him was a hard take. With their strong friendship (and obvious favouritism), Jihoon and Sooyoung had reject to let any other new member to join their unit of three. Besides, with Seungcheol's graduation comes with the two younger men's last year, anyway.

"They could just make a new unit of some shit, I don't care. It's not like we give a damn or whatsoever," Jihoon says when Seungcheol attended their graduation.

With a pat on his shoulder, Seungcheol's focus was brought back to the party.

"You know that Nayoung is not the problem here. 1 month of dating and I'm sure the both of you know that you're not going anywhere with a relationship," Jihoon says.

And Soonyoung painfully adds, "The problem here is Mr. Yoon. He's dating."

Seungcheol felt a sharp stab in his heart. Damn. _That shit hurts_.

Snickering, Jihoon further makes the wound painful, "I told you, I could've set you up if you weren't a chicken about it."

Oh, right. Jeonghan and his friend are part of Jihoon's vocal unit, the very same reason why he had the bittersweet privilege of seeing a glimpse of an angel; why he wants to always hangout or just live in the vocal unit's studio when they have their own studio. Yep, the chances are so close and high school Seungcheol is a huge dumb.

In the midst of their conversation, the trio saw Joshua, or Hong Jisoo, makes his way towards them. With a friendly smile, the LA boy waves at him, "Hi, Choi!"

And that reminds him that wait, college Seungcheol is just as **dumb**.

"Hey, Hong," Seungcheol greets back. Jisoo also smiles like a cat towards the two younger men. "Hey, Jihoon, haven't seen you much around the university," he says.

And Seungcheol definitely see the reason why his friends call him dumb. The four of them all go to the same university; him, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Jisoo. It hurts even more that Jisoo became his friend, too. The chances are literally slapping him across his face.

"Won't you join your friend there, hyung?" Soonyoung asks, pointing at the beautiful man across the room. Jisoo sighs, "I try my best not to hit him, y'know? And to add that I want to kill his boyfriend, too but that's against my beliefs. I'll just let God do what should be done."

Jihoon visibly cringes, "They still haven't broken up yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. Jeonghan badly wants to run away, see? He even enrolled in our university next year to get away from that asshole," Jisoo gushes. "But his boyfriend's a jerk. He won't let him go unless Jeonghan presents a new boyfriend because the jerk thinks that Hannie can't find anyone and my best friend's head-over-heels for his ugly ass."

"Hyung can do it," Soonyoung proposes.

"Yes, I can," Seungcheol replies before his head can calculate anything. He knew it was too late when three faces, grinning like maniacs, stare at him. "I— I mean, I could help!" he stutters, why the fuck did he stutter, and he blushes hard, his face feels too hot against his skin.

He grabs a glass of iced water and chugs it down in one go. He needed that. But his cheeks still feel a bit warm, though.

Jisoo smiles brightly, "Go for it, lover boy!"

And so, they talked, shared number, and hang out, and broke up with their girlfriend and boyfriend, and hangout again, and watched movies, and went to buddy dates, and called each other with the every chance they could get and Seungcheol might've formed a habit of brushing his fingers on Jeonghan's hair a lot more often than necessary and a lot more intimate than friends. So, when they found themselves cuddling again on the sofa, it just came out naturally.

"We look like a couple."

"We do."

"Date me, Han."

"Gladly, Cheol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter became a bit lengthy so feel free to proceed to the next chapter.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both in college and they already thought of adopting and they're not ones to disappoint.

When Jeonghan starts his last year on Seungcheol's university, they were _the_ couple. They were **legendary**.

It wasn't hard to get popular when Seungcheol's already a prominent member and leader of the council and Jeonghan became a model for most students' portfolios. They have the power.

And also the heart.

Aside from their invidual fame, the couple is popularly known for their big hearts. Jisoo's family runs a day-care centre and orphanage and the two of them had became active helpers ever since. They love them. So much.

"Dropping by, hyung?"

Jeonghan turns away from the receptionist to see Junhui behind him. "Hey, Junnie!" he greets with a friendly hug.

Wen Junhui or Moon Junhwi is a Chinese transferee this year, same as Jeonghan, but the latter is ahead by a year. Junhui is in the same year with Jihoon and Soonyoung. How they'd meet? Exactly because of where they are now; the day-care centre.

"Picking up Haohao?"

"Yeah, my Mom's want to see him."

Like right on cue, small footsteps were heard getting louder towards their direction. Not long after, the two college students can already see a figure running towards them. Another is following behind, panicking.

"Junnie!" Minghao squeals and Junhui crouches down in reflex to catch the child. Too energetic for a 6 year old, to be honest.

But Junhui loves him either way. Jeonghan knows that. When the Chinese transferee went to Korea, he barely knows anyone. Jeonghan was even shocked when the younger man told him that he and Seungcheol were his first friends. The guy just literally flew all the way from China without anything. His Korean is distinctly different, too.

So, when the couple introduce Junhui to the orphanage, the latter was extremely ecstatic, especially upon meeting Minghao.

Minghao is a silent kid, but he warms up to Junhui quicker than any of them did. The lonely kid became more active and sociable to the other kids, not just to Wonwoo. Everyone in the orphanage and day-care centre acknowledges Junhui at that.

"Minghao, don't run!" Wonwoo yells and the little guy did slow down. "Hyung, why is he like this?" he added as a greeting, watching the two Chinese giggle towards each other in happiness.

Jeonghan quickly hugged Wonwoo and showered the then 9 year old kid. "Nonu, Hannie misses you!" he cheers. Wonwoo lets the man showers him with affection. "You're not with Cheol-hyung today, hyung?"

With a dramatic gasp, Jeonghan pulled away. "I came here to shower you with love but you're looking for your other father," he accuses, feigning hurt.

Wonwoo quickly shakes his head in panic. "No, no! I'm happy you're here, hyung!" When Jeonghan laughs, the kid squints his eyes, "I'm going to get back at you, hyung."

Jeon Wonwoo is rich. No doubt at that. All the riches and money are just waiting for him until he gets at 18. His future is already prepared.

Of course, that's because all his parents' wealth will be his. Being the only one surviving, definitely his.

Jeonghan found himself listening to Wonwoo's stories. He can listen to him all day. It warms his heart that Wonwoo is comfortable with him like he is with Seungcheol. His boyfriend knew Wonwoo starting at his first year in college and they're both insanely game addicts, so Wonwoo telling him how his day went when Jeonghan only met him last year through Jisoo is already a _big win_.

Adopting Wonwoo, the couple had always think of that, which is insane but amazing because: "You two are only in college and both 23," Jihoon quotes.

The group continues with their lives, time passed by and Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo finally graduates from college.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Jihoon sarcastically said while giving the graduates their congratulatory flowers.

Soonyoung joins in with fake tears, "You guys have always been our great hyungs. Thank you for everything."

"This is the saddest moment of my life. This bittersweet parting," Junhui adds.

"You're making it sound like we're dying," Jisoo hisses. Jihoon blankly stares back at the older men. "That's the point of the joke. We're finally free from all of you, old hags," he deadpans.

Seungcheol smirks back with confidence. "Jokes on you, Jihoon. I can always check up on all of you if I want to."

Oh, right. Seungcheol's family _owns_ the _damn_ university.

"This has been fun while it lasted," Junhui surrenders. The six of them all turned when they heard voices calling for them. "Is it really fine if I come along to the dinner?" the Chinese man asks, watching as the graduates' families marches towards them.

Seungcheol threw his shoulder around the doubting Junhui. "Ya, my family adores you, Jun. You know that," he grins.

True to his words, all of them loves Junhui and his antics. It didn't take long until all of their families are asking for him to join them to dinner or hangouts, too.

Junhui smiles back in relief.

With their own works after graduating, Seungcheol and Jeonghan _officially_ moved in together, as to how Soonyoung likes to call it. "They're always in each other's apartments, anyway," the dancer said.

They got engaged after a few months, too.

With this new found experience, the couple had more time to themselves; to talk about things, to make lunches for each other, to be more disgusting (Jihoon's words, not mine) and to discuss... things.

"Wonwoo talked to me."

Jeonghan freezes before replying to Seungcheol. "What did he say?" he asks, sounding hopeful as he dries his hands with a towel after doing the dishes.

Seungcheol sips on his juice. "He wants to stay at the day-care centre," his words following.

"So he doesn't want to stay with us."

"He didn't say that," Seungcheol quickly replies. He stood up and made his way to wrap his arms around his lover's waist, the warmth of Jeonghan never failing to soothe his being. With his chin on Jeonghan's shoulder, Seungcheol continues, "He didn't say anything about not wanting to live with us, Hannie. He even said we're the best parents he could've asked for."

"But he still refuses to call us his Daddy," Jeonghan pouts.

Seungcheol's laughter vibrated against Jeonghan's body, making him giggle, too. "That boy sucks when it comes to affection. I'm thinking he got that from you," he hears his fiancé says.

Jeonghan scoffs in return, "Ya, I don't suck that much. At least, not to you."

The couple fell in comfortable silence, Jeonghan leaning back comfortably on Seungcheol's strong frame, their hands playing with each other and the older's chin safely tucked on the younger's shoulder. Jeonghan loves this the most. It's like they're still trying to make themselves believe that hey, I am really engaged with this beautiful man and at the same time, I am so in love and I will cherish this moment forever.

Seungcheol was the first one to break the silence.

"You love Chan."

"I do."

"Wonwoo says he will hate us forever if we don't adopt Chan."

"That's funny. At the rate we're going, I believe we already made Chan ours."

Chan. Little Lee Chan.

Chan came in the orphanage right at the same year they graduated and saying that the two of them are _fond_ of the 4 months old baby, Jeonghan would absolutely throw a fit. Why? Because, as what he says, "How dare them to say that I'm _only_ fond of Chan? Are they saying that my love for him is that _shallow_? I call bullshit!"

The orphanage already had a silent agreement that Chan won't be opened for adoption even without Jisoo's instruction. The way the couple take care of the child and buy him things is just like how they treat Wonwoo. While it is true that the couple is generous to all of the kids, Wonwoo has always been a great exception. Seungcheol, if not literally, raises him like he's his own child and when Jeonghan was added to the picture, there you have it, the family picture.

Now, with the addition of Chan, the orphanage knows better not to trust the child to anyone not Choi Seungcheol or Yoon Jeonghan.

Did they forget to mention that Chan literally calls Seungcheol and Jeonghan as Daddy and Papa? The toddler just really said, fuck the adoption papers.

With a confident breathe, Jeonghan turns to face his fiancé. "Let's adopt Chan, Seungcheol."

"Marry me first."

Jeonghan felt tears in his eyes when Seungcheol looks at him. He had always watch movies where a person will ask for marriage with romantic music, romantic dates, fireworks or even pranks, but this, him leaning on the kitchen counter, Seungcheol holding his hand tightly, asking him for the second time, for real, asking him to settle down with him, them talking about their future; Jeonghan cries over how lucky he is.

"So...?"

"What? Do you think I'm nuts to say no? Marry me, quick!"

Seungcheol grins, his eyelashes sparkling with beads of tears as they share a kiss.

Yoon Jeonghan was barely 25 when he cried about how lucky he is with his life. He was almost 25 when he got married. He is exactly 25 when they adopted Chan. He couldn't get any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> A major throwback.


End file.
